Blonde Problems
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: What if the Fourth Hokage was brought back to life? How would he react when he sees his son Naruto? Will Naruto fufill all his expectations? Or will he fail miserably?
1. He's MY son?

Blonde Problems

Blonde Problems

Chapter 1: He's MY son?

The Fourth Hokage frowned.

Of all things, he hadn't expected to be brought back to life.

What was he to do?

Nobo-….WAIT!!

His son!!

Naruto!!

Yondaime grinned a little.

What was his son like?

A jutsu genius?

Top of his class?

A Sanin in the making?

He shook with anticipation.

………..He was in for quite a surprise.


	2. Believe it!

Blonde Problems

Blonde Problems

Chapter 2- Believe it!

Yondaime scaled the rooftops.

He looked up at the landmark of the Leaf Village.

The stones with the Hokages' faces, himself included.

He smiled a little, it was so sad what had happened.

The nine-tailed fox.

He choose his son as a sign of good faith, he hoped they treated him well.

He frowned a little, yes he had been dead, who could he visit…….his mentor…the 3rd?...no……..one of his students?

Yeah!!

He jumped roof to roof, hoping to god that the boy still lived in his old home.

Kakashi opened his eyes, well, one eye I suppose, to find someone trying to knock down the door to his home.

"What the-?"

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!!"

"Naruto??"

Kakashi opened the door to find his student looking blankly up at him.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Hm……I uh……need some girl advice…."

Kakashi smiled, "oh so you come back from training with Jiraiya and now you want to date? You sure do move fast Naruto."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "yeah well, since Sasuke is gone I thought…..well….maybe I'd have a chance with Sakura ya know?"

Kakashi ushered Naruto inside to explain to him his wide knowledge of love, from his favorite source, Come Come Paradise.

Yondaime jumped on the roof soundlessly, he didn't want to wake him.

Kakashi looked up suddenly.

Naruto frowned, "what is it sensei?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "I sense something….but…it can't be….I'm wrong…"

There was a knock on the door.

Naruto frowned, "Mmm you get it sensei, I'm going to get some ramen kay? " He wandered in to the kitchen.

Kakashi froze, he slowly turned the knob to find Yondaime staring back at him, "I-impossible….sensei?"

Naruto's ears perked at the word, he couldn't believe it, Kakashi's sensei? 'That guy has to be like 100 years old or something! And really wrinkly!! Who was he??'

Yondaime smiled at him, "don't worry, I don't know how either, you sure have grown up Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded, mouth still gaping, "dd-do you want….to see him?"

Yondaime blinked curiously, "see whom?"

Kakashi frowned, he forgot how much the two blondes resembled each other at times.

"Your son…"

Yondaime laughed, "oh! Yes, yes I would, where is he?"

Kakashi smiled, leading him in.

Yondaime sat down at the couch, pouting a little, Kakashi was not telling him something.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he ran in to the main room, "Kakashi-sensei who is this guy?-" He stopped dead when he saw him, "the fourth hokage??"

Yondaime blinked, "and whom might you be?"

Naruto grinned, strutting a little, "Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT!"


	3. Of all People?

Blonde Problems

Blonde Problems

Chapter 3- Of all People??

Yondaime stared at the blonde boy in a mixture of surprise and horror.

Naruto blinked curiously, watching the man carefully, he turned to Kakashi, "what's his problem?"

Kakashi looked down at Naruto and smiled, "Naruto….this is the fourth Hokage…"

Naruto snorted, "yeah I know that! Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

Kakashi smiled weakly, "yes, but he apparently isn't, he's here for his son."

Naruto looked interested, "oh? Who's he?"

Kakashi looked him straight in the eye, "you Naruto."

Naruto, O.O "whatttttt??" Naruto did a triple-take at Yondaime, he started hyper-ventilating, then passed out.

Yondaime was quick to the boy's rescue, catching him and gently sitting him down on the couch, he sighed weakly, "and to think I took it bad…" He laughed.

He gently moved the boy's hair aside, smiling, "he looks like his mother."

Kakashi frowned, "too bad he acts like you."

Yondaime looked over at him, frowning, "do you really mean that?" :Pout:

Kakashi laughed, "no, but he can sure be hell of a problem when he wants to be."

Yondaime grinned, "oh like you weren't at his age."

They both shared a memorable laugh together.

Naruto awoke a few hours later, blinking in the morning glare of sunlight.

Yondaime smiled, "ah, so you're finally up Naruto, my son."

Naruto popped up, his stomach growling, he looked cautiously at his supposed father, "I'm hungry let's go get some-"

Yondaime smirked, "-ramen?"

Naruto grinned stupidly, "YAH!!"

Kakashi smiled in the other room, listening as he heard the door click behind the ramen-hungry duo.

It was going to be quite a surprise to see the two together.

He wondered how'd the village would take it…..


	4. Just A Note

A/N: Guys, I've hit a road-block, I'm working now, I can't really write, please please give me some ideas, oh and everyone who actually likes my stories, the way I write certain characters…

A/N: Guys, I've hit a road-block, I'm working now, I can't really write, please please give me some ideas, oh and everyone who actually likes my stories, the way I write certain characters….

Then read my new fic…

"Catch your own Anime Bishie"

It's all about asking your favorite bishies the questions we all want to know….such as…Is Sasuke gay?...Did Inu ever tap Kagome?...Does Itachi really hate Sasuke?...Is Yami _that_ short?….What does L do to keep thin?...and where else does Renji have tattoos?


	5. Jinchuriki Problems

Blonde Problems

Blonde Problems

Chapter 4- Jinchuriki Troubles

Naruto frowned up at the man so many had admired.

This was _his_ father?

How?

Why was he still alive?

Would he hate him for being a jinchurki?

Yondaime blinked, slurping ramen and finding a curious pair of bright blue eyes looking up at him.

"What's wrong, son?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "nuttin' just thinking……uhhh…so do you want to meet my friends after?"

Yondaime blinked, "sure!"

Secretly the fourth was surprised to hear he had some, being a jinchurki and all….

He really regretted bestowing such a fate onto his only son, whom he had loved so dearly…

Naruto led the fourth to his old school where everyone hung out and gathered.

The chunin exams were over now, Sasuke was gone, and Naruto didn't really have anyone to mess around with anymore.

He really missed that Uchiha bastard…

Yondaime frowned, "why the long face?"

Naruto sighed, "I had one friend, he was……he was like my only best friend,….he's gone now…Orochimaru took him."

Yondaime gasped, "Orochimaru? Why!?.."

Naruto looked down, "he was…one of the few Uchiha left…after the massacre…"

Yondaime gently patted him on the back, "don't worry, nothing can keep a good friend away."

Naruto sniffled, acting like he had something in his eye, this guy could really bring you to tears, you could open up to him automatically, "he only went with him to get strong enough to kill his brother…Itachi…"

Yondaime groaned, "revenge is never the answer in that situation, your friend will probably face an unhappy end, I'm sorry."

"I know, but…..I just wish….I could help him…."

"If your friend wants something so bad he's willing to give up his whole life for it, he will not listen to reason."

"………..That's what Gaara told me."

"Gaara?"

"Of the desert, he's Kazekage now."

"Oh!...is he a jinchuriki too?"

"Yes!...uh, how'd you know…?"

"Lucky hokage's guess…"

"Hey! Wait…" Naruto grinned ear to ear. "Since my dad was hokage…I'm sure to be next in line right?? I mean after old lady Tsunade of course?"

"Old lady-?"

Naruto ran dragging his father behind him, "I'll tell you on the way! I've got to show you my girlfriend Sakura!!"

Yondaime was barely left to catch his breath, "man this kid has tons of energy."


	6. Update

Go to the site listed on my profile pleez,

Thanx,

The authoress


	7. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
